Bugs/Archive
This page is meant to keep a sort of trace of bugs that were previously listed in the Bugs page, and that have already then been fixed in a new official OpenArena version that is gone public. Example: various bugs discovered while 0.8.5 was the "current" release, have been listed in the "Bugs" page; when those bugs have been fixed, they have been moved to the "Already fixed" section in that page; when 0.8.8 release -containing such bugfixes- has been published ("released"), they have been moved to this page instead. Note: 0.8.8 is the release just after 0.8.5: no 0.8.6 or 0.8.7 exist! Please divide them in base of the official release that first included such new features. NOTE: This page does not contain every single bug fixed with each OpenArena release: some of them did not pass through the "Bugs" wiki page! Bugs fixed in OpenArena 0.8.8 * OAX in menu * /serverstatus crashes the game (new in 0.8.5) (FIXED) * If you use /say ";)", the ";" is not shown (tested with Windows XP) * When you enter Multiplayer menu, it "remembers" the last filters/order you used. But if you last selected "sort by human players", the next time you enter the menu, it returns back to "sort by ping". It seems the UI that does not manage "ui_browserSortKey" 5 correctly (in Q3A, the values were up to 4). See also here * Servers running old mods do not send g_humanplayers information (the number of human players connected), thus, if a client enables the "only humans" filter (that did not exist in Q3A) in the OpenArena server browser, the server seems empty even if it is not. ** FIXED. You can already update the 0.8.x executable to version 18 on your server, to fix the problem. * Fog density is different than in Quake 3, and in some additional maps created for Quake 3, it appears too dense, making almost impossible to see anything. It should be fixed caring to not mess up the OpenArena maps that currently use that shader (probably making a copy of the shader before modifying it and then update the OpenArena maps). See here. * Waiting list on a tournament server behaves strangely at random times. When there are 4 or more players on the server, the player who should play next is "ignored" by the server and another one takes the loser's place. As a workaround, people usually reconnect to the server (and get to the end of the queue). More details ** FIXED in r257 (ioquake3-bug 4939 - backported form ioquake3 r1939) * When playing in TDM mode, if you switch from a team to the other or to spectator mode, your old team scores a point! This should really be fixed... More info here. ** FIXED in OAX B47. * It has been reported that, when playing with vampire mode active, if a player dies, but a shot (like a rocket) he previously fired hits someone, giving him enough vampire health to have it positive again, he immediately "resurrects" -not "respawn"!- (you can see a bot playing its "death animation" and then stand up again). Probably the "resurrection" isn't a real problem (it could be a feature, when playing "vampire" mode), but anyway it should be checked that this do not make strange things happen: for example, if the "death" logic code has already been executed, what happens to the score? For example, I wonder if one "resurrects" with a health of 1 or similar, his enemy could easily kill him again, gaining two frags score in a short time? And what happens if the previous rocket hits someone after the player already respawned? Is the vampire health collected anyway? ** FIXED in OAXB47: resurrection should not happen anymore. * In "Elimination" game type, if you set \elimination_roundtime to 0, every round immediately ends. It would be (a lot) better if 0=no time limit... so the round would end only when a team has no more players alive. See also here. Please remember that this parameter is also used by "CTF Elimination" (in both modes, with elimination_ctf_oneway on or off) and by "Last Man Standing" (in the four score modes), so check that everything works good after making the change. Please read Talk:Elimination#Roundtime. ** Already done in OAX. * Small problem with text color. In the score table (and in the "player settings" menu, and in the extended message of the day), ^8 is shown as orange, but in the console it is shown as black. See here and here. ** Already fixed using updated executables. * Map Czest3ctf appears available for "double domination" mode... but I cannot find any "A" or "B" points inside. Caused by "Misused gametype keys" like as mentioned in another bug. A lot of maps suffer from it, czest3ctf just appears in the menu. ** Already done in the SVN version of the map. * With vampire mode enabled, dying from damage caused by hitting corpses may make you respawn immediately (without waiting the usual seconds), with the additional problem of making the flag completely disappear from the game if you were bringing it. See the thread on the forum. Fixed in OAX R251. * With cg_weaponbarstyle 1, 3, 6 and elimination_grapple 1 (in Elimination mode or similar), there is a red line (intended for ammo) drawn in the wrong place, that probably may be omitted. See here. ** FIXED in OAX r263 * Missing texture for jump-pads in map czestourney1. (Screenshot). It is caused by a shader, read here. * "Autocomplete" feature for "\exec" command works when you are in main menu, but not when you are playing. More details here. Bug also reported to the ioquake3 staff as bug 4794, and in January 2011 they created a fix. ** Fixed by ioquake3. Fixed in OpenArena if using a recent executable. * When a rocket explodes, for a moment (few frames), it is possible to see a semi-transparent "square" inside the blast (Screenshot). * There's no 3D model for both the "invulnerability" powerup and the effect. * Liz's crouch animation is flawed (flips between standing and lying down) * Is it possible to give priority to the compatibility of the textures and the shaders that are normally used for the background of the main screen when using mods designed for Q3A? The "missing texture" background isn't nice... See also here... * Incomplete/Misused gametype keys in some of the maps ** Related to the above, not all FFA maps appear in singleplayer / skirmish / multiplayer create game menu (for example slimefac). Read here a proposal about how to organize the work to fix arenas.txt before the next release comes out. See also here. * Linux binaries compiled from old source **Updated executables available (e.g. version 28) * Mac OS binaries still on 0.8.1 (works though) **Updated executables available (e.g. version 28) * A small flaw in "bloom" graphic feature. Some effects on the right edge of the screen seem to affect the first pixels on the left edge (like the azure-blue glow here). More info here. UPDATE: the bug is much more evident in the SLIMEFAC map, and involves all the four edges of the screen. **"Bleeding edge" bloom bug fixed by Fromhell. Fix available using updated executables (starting from version 25). * If "bloom" is enabled (r_bloom 1) and the texture quality is set to 16 bits (r_texturebits 16), some sort of semi-transparent square appears on the bottom left corner of the screen... and the framerate drastically goes down. See also here. ** Problem "worked around" using recent executables (starting from version 25 binaries): now, if texture quality is set to "default" or "16 bit" (r_texturebits 0 or 16), bloom effect is automatically and totally disabled. Now you have to manually force 32 bit textures (r_texturebits 32) before enabling bloom, or bloom will be disabled. * If timelimit is set to 107375 or higher, or to -1 or lower, the match immediately ends (and players do not have the time to callvote for a different timelmit: an admin is needed to restore the server). See here ** Fixed by making the server manage such values (and negative values count as infinite); also changed g_voteMaxTimelimit default value from 0 to 1000 -note: setting a g_voteMaxTimelimit between 1 and 107374 allows to avoid the problem even when using old game logic-). Note: Client-side, if timelimit is >1000, the client does not play "5 minutes warning/1 minute warning/sudden death" sounds anywmore (because it would have been difficult to repeat client-side some server-side checks). See also * Bugs * Bugs/Rejected * Wishlist * DeveloperFAQ Category:Development